


Legends of The Rock

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Side Story, Sitcom, Translation into English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: One-shots about Dark Angels.Horus Heresy & 40 000.
Kudos: 9





	1. Copycat

**Copycat**

"Well-well-well" said Asmodai in an ominous tone.

He disliked the Fallen, to put it mildly. But this one - extremely tall, presumptuous, arrogant, with a wide sneer on his face - definitely drove him mad.

"Your attempts to hide your treacherous nature and evade justice were cunning. But I see through people like you! You made yourself taller by some heinous means. You colluded with Cypher in order to get this wretched sword. You stole the ancient armor of Dark Angels. You dyed your hair in blond to mock the glorious legacy of our Chapter!"

The comlink on the chaplain’s belt beeped. The Fallen tilted his head encouraging Asmodai to answer.

"Don’t you dare to oblige me!" hissed Asmodai. "Aye, chaplain Asmodai is receiving... I do not understand what you are talking about, the Supreme Grand Master! What do you mean by "Asmodai, you are fucking crazy, he is The Lion!"?!"

The Lion grinned and seized the comlink.


	2. Flow of warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Dark Angels can see flashbacks of their father.

**Flow of warp**

"What the actual fuck?" wondered Azrael in a shocked tone staring at madhouse around him.

"Shit happens," Ezekiel throwed his hands up in the air. "A flow of warp has changed causing our brothers to hear echoes of thoughts of our deceased father." 

"Where is that bloody bastard Curze?" roared one of Dark Angels, self-composed battle-brother, model of space marine. At least it was common opinion about him until now.

"Where is that fucking deceitful asshole?" that was another one, even more modest and taciturn. His bloodshot eyes stared at Azrael. "I swear, I’ll find that moron and walk all over his bloody muzzle! And then I’ll become the most glorious Warmaster ever existed!"

"Curze is dead, you idiots!" snapped Azrael. "Forty day penance to everyone! Proceed to your damn cells!"

"Don’t lie to me! That asshole Curze is pretty alive! He burned down the Guilliman’s fucking palace just yesterday! And now I’m going to…"

Azrael sighed and jiggled his hand - he placed his fist at a wrong angle in rush to calm down a victim of warp.

"Let’s lock them," proposed Ezekiel.

"Let’s lock them until this shit is over," agreed Azrael. And couldn’t help himself. "Damn it, God-Emperor! Father, by your grace, why didn’t you fought Angron? Where would I get them that fucking Curze?"


	3. Facecontrol

**Facecontrol**

"Wait a minute, brother Cryptus. That’s your name, right?"

A space marine in an inconspicuous grey armor turned towards the sound of the voice. Then he sighed and put his foot down, abandoning the idea to step onto the ramp of the shattle.

"You are right," the space marine smiled. "I am brother Cryptus from the Silver Eagles Chapter. To what do I owe you attention, Angel brothers?"

"Brother Dariel," the space marine who had spoken to him before introduced himself. His teammate pressed his fingers on his temple in an irritated gesture, and it was unclear if he was trying to fix his broken vox or he was just having a migraine. "Brother Cryptus, how long ago did you arrive on this planet and what was your purpose?"

"I spent here four months," Cryptus put his hands in the air to show that they were empty. "I am on a penance mission, brothers. Forgive me, but I cannot reveal more details. There are things which should remain between the Chapter and the son."

Dariel nodded. "We have an intel that a renegade space marine is hiding on this planet."

"Despicable traitor!" roared Cryptus. "I swear, that rebellion in the mines is his doing!"

"Perhaps. Who can confirm your identity?"

"What?!" yelled Cryptus in exasperation, but the second Angel put his hand on the hilt of his sword, and Cryptus had to calm down. "No, no! I am the most loyal son of the Emperor. Grand Master Kharon can confirm it, if you send a request to him! Please trust me!" 

Cryptus looked into the eyes of Dariel, but saw no sign of the trust. "I swear I have no plasma pistols!”

“That’s right,” the Angel nodded. ‘But that isn’t enough.”

“I swear, I don’t have anything with the traitor you are looking for! I don’t even have a sword!”

Dark Angels shared uncertain looks.

“I beg you, Angel brothers!” Cryptus clasped his hands in a gesture of despair. “This shattle is the last one to depart this month! I cannot fail my chapter again!”

“Fine. You may go,” Dariel finally decided to be generous and show compassion to one who sought the redemption so much. He pensively watched Cryptus going up the ramp of shattle - Cryptus did it without a second glance - then nodded to his brother and headed out.

“We should find out what happened in the mines,” said Dariel.

“Aye. But brother…”

“What?”

“How did he know about the plasma pistols? And about the sword?”

Dariel stopped. He went purple - so dignified color for absolutely non-dignified face expression.

“ _I have no plasma pistols!_ ” he roared, his eyes following the disappearing trail of the shattle in the sky. “ _I don’t even have a sword!_ Cypher, come back immediately, you fucking deceitful prick!”


End file.
